Children of the Gods
by Doragon-chan
Summary: What if the God cards had children?
1. Chapter 1

-1Children of the Gods

By: Suma Amoru

Suma: Hello everyone. Suma here, with all my yamis and hikaris.

Misha: Yo

Oggie: Hi

Yami: Uh

Yugi: Hello

Haru: Hi

Kirie: Greetings

Summary: One night, something strange happens in the Kame gameshop. Three young girls begin following Yugi around. they came to learn from their fathers' master. Will their arrival signal the truth about Yugi and Yami coming out?

Children of the Gods

Chapter 1

Yugi is sleeping in his bed; the god cards glow faintly and fall on the floor. A young girl comes out of each card. Yugi awakens to the glow, he sits up.

"Wow." Yugi says.

He goes over to them, the girls lower to the floor. Yugi stops in front of them.

"One...two...three. Where did they come from?" Yugi says. Each girl has a card in front of her. The blue-haired girl had Obelisk, Osiris (aka Slifer) was with the red head, and Ra was with the last girl, a blonde-haired person. Yugi picks up the cards, the girls opened their eyes.

"Hi, my name is Yugi." He says to them. The girls look at him, but say nothing. Yugi blinks. "What are your names?" asks Yugi.

They look confused, Yugi smiles. "Um, how about Chishiki for you." he says pointing to the blue haired girl. Yugi points to the red head. "Hatten." Then he points to the blonde." And finally Kanzen." Yugi says. The girls look at Yugi and smile.

"Chishiki!" Chishiki says.

"Hatten!" Hatten says.

"Kanzen!" says Kanzen. When Kanzen said her name, their eyes became blank silver. Yugi gives them each something to wear to bed.

Morning. Yugi gets up and gets ready for school. Afterwards, he heads downstairs for breakfast. As he is heading out, Sugoroku waving, they come downstairs.

"Yugi-sensei!" they cry.

"Yugi, where did these children come from?" asks Sugoroku.

"I think they came from the god cards." Yugi says.

"Alright, wait there Yugi. We'll be back." Sugoroku says.

"Alright Jii-chan." Yugi says. Sugoroku takes the girls upstairs. Yugi hears Sugoroku's soft voice, soon after he and the girls come back down. The girls have on matching skirt sets.

"So girls, what are your names?" asks Sugoroku. The girls say their names in turn.

"And they are sisters." Sugoroku says. Yugi nods and the girls say yes.

"Sisters from the god cards, well I'll be darned." Sugoroku says. Yugi's third eye appears for a brief second.

"The cards just told me that these are their children. Well, see you later Jii-chan." Yugi says and gets up,heading to the front door. The children follow him out.

Domino High. Yugi is at the school entrance with the girls. "You can't come with me to class." Yugi says.

"Where should we go then?" asks Hatten.

"Maybe to the library. Do you like to read?" says Yugi. The girls all nod. "Alright then, the library." Yugi says.

He takes the girls to the library. "I'll come back for you at lunch." Yugi says.

"Okay." They say. They head into the library and Yugi heads to class. Anzu is first to greet him. "Morning Yugi." Anzu says.

"Good Morning Anzu." Yugi says.

"I heard there are three young girls in the school and they were following you." Anzu says.

"Oh? Yeah, they appeared out of the god cards. Their children." Yugi says.

"Children from cards? I guess that isn't so weird considering what cards we are talking about." says Jou.

"So they are staying with you?" asks Anzu.

"At least until we understand them a little better." Yugi says, smiling. They others nod.

"You can meet them at lunch; I hope I'm good at names." Yugi says. They look at Yugi weird, which he shrugs off with a laugh.

Lunch. The gang waits for Yugi to go get the girls, who are waiting at the library door. "Yugi-sensei!" they cry.

"We've been waiting for you." Kanzen says.

"Come on, let's go eat. "Yugi says.

Classroom 2-B. The girls are sitting in chairs beside Yugi's desk, eating and humming.

"It's so cute that they have on matching clothes." Anzu says. "They look identical except for their hair color".

"Can you guess which came from which god?" asks Yugi.

"This blue-haired one is from obelisk, the red-head is Osiris, and the last one has to be Ra.," says Anzu.

"Bingo! The hair right?" says Yugi.

"Yes, their hair is the color of the god, considering." Anzu says, grinning. The children stand up and walk over to Yugi with empty trays.

"We are done Yugi-sensei." Says Hatten.

"Okay, then go back to the library then." He says, taking their trays. The girls bow and head out the classroom, by this time the other students are returning.

"They are sweet" says Anzu. Yugi nods and everyone prepares for the next class.

After school, Yugi heads to the library to get the girls. They are in a back corner, asleep with a book in front of them that seemed too hard for them. There are books just as hard surrounding them. He begins to pick them up; Hatten was the first to wake, the Chishiki and Kanzen. "Time to go." Says Yugi. They put the book in front of them back on the shelf. "These book look to hard, do you understand them?" asks Yugi.

"Yes, we are fast learners." Says Hatten.

"I see." Replies Yugi.

We find the others waiting for Yugi at the gate. "Those girls are a little creepy." Says Anzu.

"How so Anzu?" asks Honda.

"Their eyes just seem so empty, hollow." Anzu states.

"I noticed that." Says Jou.

"Noticed what?" pops up Yugi's voice as he and the girls show up.

"Their eyes." Jou says.

"Oh, the kind of blank stare? Yeah, I noticed. It doesn't bother me much, though." Says Yugi. "Let's go." Says Honda.

"Okay, where are we off to? The game shop or the arcade?" asks Yugi.

"First the arcade." Says Jounouchi. Everyone heads off to the arcade, the girls staying beside Yugi. When they get there Yugi and Jounouchi go play a game. Anzu heads to the Dance Dance Revolution machine, followed by the triplets. They watch her play for a while, she turns to see them.

Want to try?" she asks them. They nod very interested in the game. Anzu helps them pick a song and they decide to split between the three of them. They are amazing and gracefully switch out without missing a step.

"Wow, you girls learn fast." Says Anzu, looking at them. Kanzen comes down off the platform and the girls smile at Anzu. Yugi and the others come over to see about them.

"What's up?" asks Yugi. The game chime to input initals, Kanzen climbs back up and puts in their initials, Anzu looks at the screen and is shocked. The screen shows the girls at number 2. "You almost beat my score." says Anzu. The girls smile and Yugi laughs, looking at Anzu.

"You taught them? he asks.

"No, they just watched me." she replies.

"They learn very fast, right?" Yugi says. He winks at the girls and they smile.

"Hey, Yug', let's go to the gameshop." Jou says.

"Alright." Yugi says. They head out and go to the gameshop. "Jii-chan I'm home." Yugi says. "Yugi, welcome home." Sugoroku says. The gang look at cards while the girls wander to a corner. Anzu noticed that there was a strange mark on the girls' ankles. The girl stop what they are doing and turn to look at Anzu.

"What is it?" asks Anzu.

"You're scared of us." Says Hatten.

"We can tell." Says Chishiki.

"Don't be scared, we won't hurt you." Says Kanzen.

"What? No, I was curious of the marks on your ankles." Says Anzu.

"The magic circle." Hatten says. Chishiki and Kanzen nod in agreement, Anzu gives a confused look. The girls smile at her reassuringly.

"That magic circle keeps our magic in check, so it doesn't get out of control." Chishiki says. "Well, it's good that you have it." Anzu says. They nod and Yugi calls them over. Sugoroku wanted them to hand out free cards. A few customers even comment on them.

"Aww, so cute" one said. Another commented on their outfits. While the girls and Sugoroku work Yugi goes upstairs to cook dinner.

The gameshop finally closes as Yugi finishes making dinner, Sugoroku and the girls come up. He sees Yugi place plates of spaghetti and meatballs on the table.

"Spaghetti huh?" says Sugoroku.

"Yeah, Is that okay Jii-chan?" says Yugi. Sugoroku nods and everyone sits down to eat.

"So how was your first day in this world girls?" asks Sugoroku.

"Really fun!" they chime together.

"That's good to hear." Sugoroku says. After dishes and bodies are washed, everyone goes to bed. The god cards glow dimly on Yugi's desk.

_They will learn much from our master._

The glow disappears and the girls smile. 'Our master…' come their thoughts.

TBC…chapter 2 if you like the story.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Title: Children of the Gods

Suma: Hey everyone. It seems you like this story. And since I need a break from all the others, I have brought my attention back to this one.

Misha: Well, if it makes you happy whatever.

Kirie: So, are we doing something?

Suma: Disclaimer please Kiri-chan.

Kirie: Suma Amoru does not own Yu-gi-oh. If she did…well, you'd be nice right yami?

Suma: Of course….I think.

Yamis and Hikaris: *shocked expressions*

Suma: *laughs* Of course I would. I love Yugi. Anyway, on to the chapter.

Children of the Gods

By: Suma Amoru

Chapter 2

Morning comes too soon in Yugi's opinion. He had a strange dream last night.

*Dream*

A younger Yugi is running through a hallway of what seems to be a castle. He is worried about Yami.

"Big brother!" cries Yugi. A couple of guards find him and take him off to a empty room near the dungeons.

"We found the prince Ahad." says one guard.

"Thank you." says Ahad.

"Where is big brother?" says Yugi.

"Prince Atemi, we hope you can forgive us one day." says Ahad.

'Forgive you?" Yugi says. The man begins to chant, soon Yugi becomes scared as he disappears. Ahad has a sad expression.

"I really am sorry prince, but I'm sure you will be to hard to handle if you knew the truth. Please be happy wherever you end up." Ahad says.

Yugi finally disappears.

*End Dream*

Yugi wakes up screaming. Sugoroku comes running in. Next to him, the girls do not move a inch.

"Yugi! Are you alright?" Sugorku says.

"Yes, I'm fine Jii-chan. Just a bad dream, go back to sleep." Yugi says. Sugoroku hesitates, but leaves back to his room.

'What was that? It seemed so real.' Yugi thought and lied down, going back to sleep. He did have school in a few hours.

The gang is getting worried, Yugi was late, the bell would ring soon. He finally comes in and sits in his desk.

"Morning Yugi." says Anzu

"Morning Yug'" says Jou and Honda.

"Morning." Yugi says, sadness in his voice. The gang notices but say nothing, They would ask later. As the bell rings for class to begin, three little girls with arms full of books climb the stairs to the roof.

Break finally comes, they are all wondering why Yugi was almost late to school. Honda was first to speak.

"So, Yugi…what happened this morning?" asks Honda.

"Oh, I had to go to the doctor. Jii-chan wanted me to get checked after I woke up screaming in the middle of the night." Yugi says, not really in the mood to talk about it.

"Oh. Are the girls here?" Honda replies, to change the subject.

"Yeah, they should be by now." Yugi says.

"They are a little creepy." Anzu says.

"You think?" Yugi says absentmindedly.

"It's their eyes." says Honda.

"Yeah, but it doesn't really bother me." Yugi says

"Nothing really bothers you, Yugi" Anzu chimes.

"I guess that's true." Yugi chuckles.

* * *

Finally the day ends, Anzu and the others are leaving the building.

"Where should we go today?" asks Jou.

"Actually, I think I'm just going to head home guys. See you tomorrow." Yugi says and he and the girls head back to shop. Yugi opens the door and greets Sugoroku.

"Jii-chan, we're home." says Yugi.

"Yugi, welcome back." Sugoroku says.

"I'm going to start dinner and do my homework. Call me if you need me." Yugi says.

"Alright. Things are slow today, so I don't think I'll need you." Sugoroku says.

Yugi heads upstairs and to the kitchen. He makes curry and rice and then starts his homework. Sugoroku and the girls come up a hour later.

"What's for dinner?" asks Sugoroku.

"Curry." Yugi says, gathering his books and putting them in his bag.

Everyone gathers at the table and they eat. After dinner, Yugi takes a bath and goes to bed.


End file.
